


Cabin Comforts

by Kathos



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a plan to let them be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work was first published on sam and Jack Always and forever on Nov 17, 2008

Jack ran a hand over his face. He had just gotten out of bed and he still felt like he hadn’t slept in days. He had invited the guys here to the cabin to join him but they had said no. Carter hadn’t even replied he thought grimly. Where had it all gone wrong, she used to want to talk to him all the time? Yeah until you sent her to another galaxy, his mind added cruelly. A knock at the door distracted him, he opened it cautiously the nights rain still hadn’t stopped and in front of him a drenched angel stood crying. 

“Carter!” He breathed it, she looked so torn. Half wanting to go to his open arms and half about to flee. He knew the return to this galaxy had been hard on her, he hadn’t wanted to give into the IOA but they had wanted Woolsey in and he had to deal with the international egos they had. He knew she was doing a good job, they knew it really but still they had demanded she be sent back. Well he had a new project for her one he hoped she would enjoy and it would hopefully allow them to finally get a chance. 

“Why?” He knew she deserved more but he wanted her so much at that point. 

“I tried to stop them but they started to talk about taking it up with the president. Then he came up with this.” He held up a file. It was the plans for the moon base. 

“The moon base?” He nodded and motioned for her to come in. She was soaked, the water dripping off her. 

“I think you will like it. We needed a place to put the fleet we are building and well somewhere a bit safer to do the experiments Lee is planning at groom. And well I was hoping we could, I mean well. God Carter you’re soaked, did you bring anything with you?” She shook her head.

“I needed to know.” It was simple she had to know he still had faith in her. He went to get her a towel and some clothes to change into.

“Jack.” She shouted to him, he froze. She never used his first name, well unless it was another Carter from another universe.

“Carter?” She closed the gap between them taking him into her arms. All thoughts of getting her into some dry clothes left his mind, his dry bed was much better he concluded. 

“Sam stop, we can’t you know that not yet.” She frowned at him. She thought he wanted this. She smiled at him. 

“I knew about the base I talked to the president he authorised my transfer yesterday. I am the new science operations Air Force liaison to the NASA moon base.” He smiled. Yep defiantly way smarter than me, he thought. She leaned into him again. His hand brushing through her hair and down her neck, she was freezing. 

“Sam you need to get warm.” She smiled; oh she had a few ideas on how to do that. 

“I am serious. Shower; please I don’t want you to catch your death. The president will kill me.” He gave her a lopsided smile. She reached to him and pulled him with her.

“Join me?” She asked shyly. Who was he to deny her? He thought. They headed into his bathroom and she began to strip the wet clothes from her body. 

“Let me,” he asked, “Please?” 

“Always.” It was a simple word but it let him know he was allowed and that all was well with them. He carefully removed her wet top and saw how much their embrace had affected her. Tracing a thumb over her aroused nipple he was overjoyed to hear the moan escape her lips, given the confidence to continue he lowered his head to her breast and took the bud into his mouth revelling in the cool wetness of the cotton that covered her skin. 

“Jack, please.” She was flushed now and he was pleased he could cause this but he wanted more. Removing her bra he moved quickly to deal with her pants fearing if he lingered too long he wouldn’t be able to continue. Taking the last of her clothes off he looked up at her from his position on the floor. Definitely an angel he concluded. Getting up he put the shower on to warm up then returned his attention to the golden goddess before him. 

“Sam you are so amazing.” He gazed at her adoringly making her blush.

“And you have too many clothes on. May I?” He nodded numbly, he never considered himself to be that particularly good looking. He hated the scars that peppered his body. 

She pulled his top up over his head her eyes falling on the few scars on his chest; she smiled a sad smile remembering the few that she had seen inflicted something that connected them. 

“I know they aren’t very pretty.” He wasn’t usually self conscious but her attention to them was a little unnerving.” She shook her head.

“Jack I was just remembering how you got them, it connects us. Something we shared. I hate that you have to have them but loved the times we have had together, good and bad.” She lowered her lips to one on the left side of his chest, kissing gently. It surprised him as a jolt of pleasure went distinctly south, a small moan escaping his lips. Looking up without letting go she met his eyes and nipped at it lightly. He lost it at this, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up. 

His lips met hers roughly but she met him just as confidently. Her hands were working at his belt frantically as their tongues fought for dominance. She knew it would be like this the first time, frantic and lustful. She knew he could be gentle but she didn’t want that this time. Hell she was still angry at having been brought back from the Pegasus galaxy, even if it meant she could have him. His pants and boxers fell to the floor and he kicked them away before picking Sam up and moved her to the shower. The warmth started to seep back into her body but she thought it was mostly due to what he was doing to her. 

“Jack,” she breathed, “I,”

“Shhh, I know later.” He wanted to tell her everything she needed to hear but they needed this release. The pent up frustrations of more than a decade of denial taking over. He backed her to the wall and leaned his long body into her, his need evident against her. Kissing him deeply she lowered her hand to him stroking him as he growled into her shoulder. He finally was able to think again and he moved his hand to between he legs finding her impossibly wet. Just knowing what he did to her almost made him lose it and he wasted no time in putting his fingers to good use. Soon she was moaning incoherently. God he loved that sound, he thought. 

“Sam?”

“MMM”

“Sam? Look at me.” He stated, he wanted to look into her eyes as she came for him. She looked confused, ok now he knew the one thing that could stop her mind. He quickened his place and let his thumbnail scrape lightly over her clit. That undid her and she screamed her release. He was suddenly very glad of the lack of neighbours. He never wanted anyone else to hear her come; this was only for him now.

“Jack,” She panted as she came down. 

“Its ok, I ‘m here.” He held her until she reached for him and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. Lifting her carefully he entered her in one stroke grateful he had been able to get her to her release first this was not going to have much finesse. He regretted he wouldn’t be able to give her another orgasm as he was too close already watching her had almost made him lose the control he had left. He kissed her roughly on her breast loving the noises that came from her as a result. 

“Jack, please harder.” He looked up, surprised with the fire in her eyes. He never could say no to her, thrusting harder he obvious found the right spot because she began to tighten around him again. This time he did lose it, her name torn from his throat as he lost himself in the feel of her. Slowly he came back down though for an instant he thought he must have died and gone to heaven. Slowly he let her down kissing her deeply as the water washed over them. 

“I love you.” He stated simply before grabbing the shower gel and starting to wash her with it. He didn’t want her to feel dominated by him but he just loved touching her. 

“I love you too Jack.” She replied returning his actions. He helped her out of the shower and they stumbled to his bed in each other’s arms. Yep defiantly an angel, he decided.


End file.
